


Hold Your Head High

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex needs a hug, Angst, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Gay John Laurens, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Hurt/No Comfort, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Minor Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, One Shot, Promises, Short, War deaths, im not sure how to tag this, kept promises, mentioned hamliza, ’Why did you leave me?’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: “Hey, I made it. I survived the war, just like I promised.”





	Hold Your Head High

“Hey, I made it.” Alexander announced to his (secret) boyfriend John Laurens. “I survived the war, just like I promised.” 

Fog clung to the summer air that day, and the sky was filled with gloomy clouds. Alex shifted to sit cross legged on the damp ground.

“And you know what? I held my head high through the hardest parts, just like always.” The short boy told him confidently. “I did that after the hurricane too you know. ‘Cause I knew I’d live to be more than a victim. I  _had_ to, for my mother’s sake.” 

He ran his fingers through the long, dew soaked grass beneath him and sighed before continuing.

“I’m engaged now. I’m really sorry. I do love you. So much. I just... it’s not like we could be together in the end. Her name is Elizabeth. Pretty name huh? But enough about her, I came for you... to say goodbye...” Alex choked on his words.

Tears rolled off his face and onto the pale pink flowers he clutched in one shaky hand.

“I survived the war like I promised, John. So did Lafayette, Hercules, Washington... and don’t get me wrong, I’m so extremely grateful for their lives and my own. It’s just...”

“I just wish you could’ve survived with us, John!” Alex cried, placing the flowers carefully at the base of the gray headstone in front of him.

“Why couldn’t you have survived with us?” He whispered. “Why?”


End file.
